


Cupcakes

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Where are those damn cupcakes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kiki's 200 Follower Celebration Challenge aka @deathtonormalcy56's challenge on Tumblr, Prompt: Gabriel x Reader, food.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy, it's my first time writing a longer Gabe piece :)

You were going crazy or all of it was just a stupid joke.

You were baking cupcakes, like always when you knew that boys would be back from a hunt soon, if you were sitting a one out.

It didn’t happen often, but the last hunt had left you with more bruises than you could count and you hadn’t exactly been in shape to head for another one. (Cons of becoming a ghost’s punching bag.)

That’s why Sam and Dean had told you to stay at the bunker, assuring you that they would do just fine without your assist. You had gone crazy with cleaning after they left, organising books in the library the way Sam had taught you and doing research when they had needed you to.

However, most of the times they were leaving you on your own you had someone to accompany you. You had no idea why, but Castiel used to visit very often and, at one point, Gabriel had appeared in your kitchen, too. 

You knew that the Winchesters weren’t fond of the archangel, that’s why you decided not to mention that he was visiting you once in a while. However, Gabriel grew on you, his jokes making you laugh on your bad days, his presence making everything seem better.

Who knew you would end up having a crush on the archangel?

Cas knew, though, because you needed someone to know, it was actually killing you to not tell anyone, and the angel promised he wouldn’t tell the Winchesters, making this a sweet little secret between the two of you.

But, let’s get to the point.

You were baking chocolate cupcakes and you wanted to start making frosting, but it turned out that you were out of powdered sugar. You decided to check the storage room that was on the other side of the bunker and that served you as a pantry.

You were lucky, because there were a few packets of powdered sugar on one of the shelves, so you didn’t have to go grocery shopping.

Clutching one packet in your flour-covered hands you got back to the kitchen, only to find your cupcakes gone.

It didn’t make any sense, because even if Dean were there, he wouldn’t be able to eat almost thirty cupcakes!

You left them on a countertop set on a few plates, so they would cool down before frosting. As you walked to the fridge, to check if, by a chance, you put them there, you heard a noise coming from right behind you.

You turned around in a flesh only to see Gabriel stuffing his face full with two cupcakes at the same time.

“You!” you shouted, “It took me hours to make this freaking cupcakes, hours, and you just, what? Ate them without asking me first?” you kept getting dangerously close to him with every step you took in his direction, and he started backing off, trying to escape, somehow.

“I’m sowwy,” Gabriel mumbled, his voice muffled because of the fact his mouth was full of your cupcakes, “but they’re soo good. You know I love everything you cook, sweet cheeks,” he said once he finished chewing and swallowing.

“Guess what? Sorry doesn’t cut it. I spent whole day in the kitchen making them so if you want me to keep spending time with you, you’ll help me make another round. You’re lucky you have your looks,” you announced, rolling your sleeves up yet again that day.

“Oh, so it’s true you’ve got a thing for me sweetcheeks?,” he teased and you playfully slapped him with a washcloth laying near you, used to his usual flirtation, “Okay, fine! Anything for a woman I love,” he sighed and took place right by your side.

“A woman you what?” you asked, not believing what you heard.

Was this some kind of a new joke?

“A woman I love, not only because she’s the best baker in the world, but because her soul shines brighter than the sun itself,” the archangel confessed, smiling softly at you.

“Really?” you wondered, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“Really,” was his response as he leaned forward and pulled you in for a kiss that tasted like your fabulous chocolate cupcakes.


End file.
